


Solo esta vez

by xehzee



Series: BokuAka Week 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Walks In The Park
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Kotaro y Keiji disfrutan una tarde en el parque.





	Solo esta vez

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz día del BokuAka! 4/5  
> Está historia es también es parte de la primera BokuAka week (aunque sea años tarde) para la cual iré escribiendo hasta la más reciente, sin razones, explicaciones o promesas.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  _Prompt: Surprise Birthday_

_ Parece un cachorro, _ pensó Keiji al observar a Kotaro atravesar el parque hacía un puesto de helados. Desde ese lugar, gritó su nombre, como si no estuviera a la vista y no pudiera encontrarlo. Al vendedor no parecía importarle la escena frente a él. Por alguna razón, ese gesto hizo sonreír a Keiji.

—Bokuto-san, baja la voz.

—¡Pero Akaaashi! Tiene ese sabor del que te hablé el otro día y además–

Kotaro cerró la boca de golpe. Keiji esperó. Estaba consciente de la fecha y de su significado, sin embargo no caería ante las payasadas usuales de su novio, no como lo hacía cada año.  _ Solo esta vez,  _ pensó,  _ será divertido atormentarlo un poco. _

—Y además, ¿Qué,  _ Bokuto-san _ ?

Parecía funcionar, Kotaro balbuceaba.

—Además, hoy es, ya sabes. ¿Verdad?

—Um. —Keiji se llevó una mano al mentón, fijando la vista al suelo pensativo, —¿Qué día es hoy?

Al escucharlo, Kotaro palideció.  _ Eso fue rápido _ . Su cabello caía hacia los lados, sus ojos perdieron brillo mientras encorvaba los hombros. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos…

En un apuro, Keiji sacó su billetera y habló con el vendedor en voz baja, Kotaro dirigiéndose a una banca cercana.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿puede darme el, ah… especial? —el hombre ni siquiera parpadeó, muy ocupado manteniendo su expresión neutral. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se podría decir que rivalizaba la suya. —¿El Especial de Cumpleaños, si no le molesta? ¿Por favor? Muchas gracias.

En la banca cercana, Kotaro se encontraba con la cabeza entre las piernas, su rostro escondido, mientras aguantaba la risa. Un Keiji nervioso no era la norma, pero Kotaro lo disfrutaría. Aunque sea solo una vez.

 


End file.
